


target, aim, shoot [m] — THIRTY ONE.

by jaemarkzen



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [32]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarkzen/pseuds/jaemarkzen
Summary: you don't think you've ever been more nervous in your life meeting somebody. jaehyun encourages you to finally meet his parents.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s), Lee Taeyong/Reader
Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458304
Kudos: 8





	target, aim, shoot [m] — THIRTY ONE.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter - ↳ warnings: smoking attempt, name calling? e.g slut, whore, smol sexual tension at the end but its not too explicit, i hope !!!?!?
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating

"Woah woah woah, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Jaemin raised his voice, eyeing his older cousin. He immediately snatched the cigarette packet out of Jaehyun's hands. "When did you even buy these?"

"My father has them on his desk at home."

"What?" Jaemin spat, "Jae, what's gotten into you? You _hate_ the smell of smoke." Jaemin made sure he exaggerated his words, truly concerned with anger for Jaehyun. Jaehyun's eyes landed on Jaemin tossing the cigarette pack to the nearest bin, not forgetting to tut at him. "Look, it may be your choice to do it, but I'm not allowing it. This is the first time I've seen you in two weeks and the first thing you do is try and smoke in front of me."

"Jaemin—"

"Whatever you're about to say now is pure _bullshit_. And please don't tell me you're considering doing this because of certain people."

"I'm not."

"Good, because you're about to ruin your fuckin' health, Jung Jaehyun." Jaehyun's never exactly seen Jaemin use the more stricter tone of his voice, and was more surprised to see his once immature cousin speak such words Jaehyun's never been said before by him. Jaemin glared at Jaehyun before going back to eating his fruit salad. "Care to speak at all?"

"SM's been downing essays down my throat," Jaehyun sighed, picking at the cake with his fork. "Y/N and I are doing better, it still feels like she's avoiding me. She told me she has no business with Taeyong anymore but I can't help but still think she does. And mother wants me to step up for CEO. I haven't told Y/N." Jaehyun was glad he made amends with you, knowing you were still resisting because of your arguments. He gladly gave you space, and you did the same since you knew he was still attached to the idea of you and Taeyong, you often met up with him on dates after lectures and you occasionally stopped by at his apartment after you visited Taeyong at the hospital and asked about Doyoung's health, which was fine, but Taeyong feared that Doyoung wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

"Let me tell you, smoking doesn't resolve any issue."

"I know, you took the packet away from me, forget about that for a second, Nana," Jaehyun rolled his eyes as a smirk travelled along Jaemin's lips, "I've had several meetings about me regarding releasing a statement towards being CEO. I didn't expect the question, father wanted his place taken away. They both want to see Y/N and help out with the company."

"They what now?" Jaemin's eyes widen. "My mother told me about you becoming CEO. I'm surprised they're considering you, not me."

"In your dreams." Jaehyun kicked Jaehyun's shin under the table. "I haven't got the time to tell Y/N. The last few dates she's headed off early without me dropping her home. Mother's being nice nowadays, seriously, I thought she was on drugs when she told me nicely she wants to meet Y/N."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Depends how Y/N will take it," Jaehyun sighed. "I've done so many branch meetings through Skype worldwide that my head is going to explode. All I can think of is the J.Jewels sales. Articles and newspapers have already come out with my name suggesting to be CEO." 

"Christ, Jae." Jaemin chuckled, "Didn't you want to be CEO?"

"I was thirteen and not giving any fucks about how much effort that would be," Jaehyun retorts. "They want me to, so bad. They want me to take it."

"What's stopping you?"

"I.. I don't know," Jaehyun mumbles. "I really don't."

"I think you can do it. I'm sure it'll push a few sales onto J.Jewels too," Jaemin said, smiling at Jaehyun. "Is your father also considering to give me a position?" Jaemin winked.

"Don't flatter yourself, Na."

-

"Hey, sorry I'm late," You tiredly spoke to Jaehyun, who turned on the lights near the kitchen. He smiled and kissed your cheek, "You say that as if this is your house."

"I guess it kind of is, is it not?" You smiled playfully, pinching his bicep.

"Whatever you say," Jaehyun said, "What's got you up so late?"

"I went to see a friend at the hospital," You sigh, taking off your jacket and Jaehyun nodded, sitting back down on the couch. You sit next to him, lying down on his chest, "They're fine, at least I hope. They haven't woken up for a while now."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jaehyun kissed your temple. "I hope they'll be okay."

"Yeah, me too." You boldly lace his fingers in yours, "Jaemin told me you had good news to tell me." You smiled up at him, kissing his jaw. You show Jaehyun the text Jaemin has sent you and Jaehyun laughs. "I'm sorry, I must have been really busy for you not to tell me." Jaehyun notices the sad expression you have and he pinches your cheek.

"Angel, it's okay. We both have stuff happening," Jaehyun reassured, "My mother wants me to become CEO. My father's stepping down for me to get the role."

"What?!" You exclaim, "Jae, that's great! Didn't you tell me when you were younger you wanted to take over for your father someday?"

"Y-Yeah," He stammered, as you stood up and clapped your hands excitedly. "I'm not certain I want it, though. I've been thinking about it lately, I've talked to many branches across the world, my mother's made me go to so many meetings. It's kind of stressful. I told Jaemin there really isn't anything stopping me, but I guess it's just.."

"Uni and having to deal with the press? The public?"

"I guess more of that, actually," Jaehyun sat up and you nodded, "I understand." You reply. "Honestly, I'll be so proud of you, you know that."

"I know." He smiled. "And that's why I love you."

"Don't get all sappy on me now, this is about you, Jae." 

"I also need to tell you something, too," Jaehyun prompted and you looked at him, curious. "My parents want to meet you. My mother talked to me and she wants to see you. She told me a few days ago that they would like you to be in the company."

"I thought she was willing to murder me," You mumble, making Jaehyun chuckle. 

"I'm not kidding. I was surprised, too. She was a lot more calmer than I thought. I can arrange a dinner for us, if you want, I'm not rushing you. She isn't either."

"W-Wow, um, okay," You stutter, "I-I'll think about it?"

"Yeah, of course," Jaehyun nods at you, "She'll love you, I know that." He said, encouragingly, "You're perfect for me, and I know she'll think that too."

"Damn right I am," You smirk and Jaehyun shakes his head before holding your hands, towering over you with his height. "I love you, and I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Me too, angel, I'm sorry," He kissed the top of your forehead and you smiled.

* * *

A week later and you agreed to finally meet Jaehyun's parents.

You knew you were practically screwed. They were going to hate you. You began panicking while you were sat in Jaehyun's Range Rover, playing with the hem of your black dress, thinking if they knew about your history. How much you've caused pain in their son, if they knew you screwed around with Taeyong. _Slut_. You thought and you fell deep within your pessimistic thoughts that you don't hear Jaehyun talking to you. "Babe?"

"Y-Yeah?" You choke, "Sorry. I was thinking."

"Angel, you'll be fine, trust me. I've talked them through a lot," Jaehyun's eyes flickered to you before continuing to drive. "I told you to not be worried."

 _Whore_. You blink.

"Y/N, angel, are you okay? I can cancel this dinner if you want."

"No, Jaehyun, I'll be fine." _Fuck_ , you cursed at yourself. 

Minutes later, you arrived at a hotel. Jaehyun immediately spoke to the staff who nodded and guided the two of you at the rooftop. The night view of Seoul was always breathtaking. Jaehyun noticed your shoulders drop when he waves to his parents, "Hey. It'll be okay, baby girl." You nod at his words and follow him shyly. His mother greeted you with a grin, "Oh Yoonoh! It's so great to see you again."

"Mother, father, this is Y/N." Jaehyun introduced you, gesturing with his hands. You shook hands with his father, but you were taken aback when his mother pulled you in a hug. "It's nice to finally meet you, Y/N."

"You too, Mrs. Jung," You spoke politely. Jaehyun pulled your chair out and you thanked him quietly, the blazer off his shoulders and you blushed when he set it on your lap.

"We've heard a lot about you," His father said. "Yoonoh here, must really love you."

You smiled at his words. "We've apologised for our actions before. I hope we can put this behind us." You nodded, telling his father it wasn't a worry as they blabber on about Jaehyun making a wise decision to move out of the house, how his mother has been excited for weeks to talk to you. Jaehyun notices you're the one making less conversation, despite attempting to. His hand that gripped your thigh softly found your hand, and you take a deep breath.

"So, Y/N, what do you work as?"

Your heart stops. "I um, I work as a barista." _God_ , you thought, you could tell they're seeing through the lie.

"She makes the best Americanos," Jaehyun looks at you and you have thankful eyes. "You should try her specials someday." You link his arms in yours and you whisper in his ear a small thank you.

"Yoonoh, have you told her about your CEO role?" His mother locked eyes with you and you shivered under her stare. You couldn't tell if she still hated you or if she was genuine.

"Yes, he has," You said, "I'm looking forward to him becoming CEO, actually."

His parents looked at each other and quickly grinned. "We still have a lot more jobs to offer, Y/N. Whether you'd like to be an intern at J.Jewels, or simply help out, we can help you with the cost. I'd love for you to help out, regardless your knowledge or not." His mother explained.

"No no," You chuckled nervously, choosing to stay humble with your fake barista job. "As much as I would enjoy the job offers at J.Jewels, I don't think I'm suit for it."

Jaehyun's thumb ran over your knuckles.

Jaehyun's father handed you an envelope. "We'd love you to consider it, so keep this with you." You thanked him. "And I'm sure Jaehyun would be a bit more willing towards the role if you were there for him."

"Not true," Jaehyun said jokingly, earning a chuckle from everyone and a playful slap from you.

-

"The dinner wasn't that bad, was it?"

"The red wine was possibly the best thing about it," You sighed, propping your elbow against the armrest of Jaehyun's car. He notices the look on your face, "What's wrong, baby girl?"

"Are you not mad at me upfront lying in front of you? And your parents?"

"I'm not mad about it, you don't necessarily enjoy talking about your actual job, don't you?" Jaehyun asked and you pout, looking at him. "Then I'm not mad at you. They'll have to eventually know that you're not comfortable about it."

"But I _do_ enjoy making lattes and Americanos."

"Then that's sorted," Jaehyun grinned. "Anything else that's bothering you?"

"I seriously can't tell if your mother hates me or not."

"Jeez, Y/N, I told you she loves you. When you left to go to the toilet she told me she adored your dress. She likes you. I made her realise that she has to accept the people I want in my life someday. She's changed," You sink into the seat. "She wants the best for me, and she knows what she told me previously before was all wrong."

"Thank god you told me that. I thought my heart was about to burst whenever she talked to me."

"Oh babe," He laughed. "Is the weight off your shoulders gone now?"

"Yep."

"Good."

-

 **Seulgs:** Holy shit.

 **Seulgs:** aw his mother actually seems so sweet now

 **You:** yeah

 **You:** and thats the most terrifying part about it

 **You:** i already feel bad. ive already lied to them

 **Seulgs:** Aw Y/N

 **Seulgs:** it'll be okay. so do u want to work at j.jewels or not?

 **You:** and tell taeyong and the others and stress myself tf out? nope

 **You:** his father gave me an envelope full of the job positions, but i really dont want to 

**You:** they understood anyway 

**Seulgs:** so is jaehyun going to become ceo?

 **You:** he told me it'll be a surprise

 **Seulgs:** tr(eat) him ;))))

 **You:** omfg

"Hyuck," You whined, watching Donghyuck snatch your phone away from you.

"That's Agent 6 to you," He smiled. "Come on, you've cancelled all of our training lessons. I have nothing to do."

"Maybe you could go and put on an earpiece and talk to Ten and Taeil in Osaka trying to deal with drugs," You shoved him lightly, taking your phone back. "You're able to be in that position, now."

"I wouldn't trust myself with instructions."

You laugh at him. "Go home then, Hyuck. I'm sure you're needed today at some point."

"We met up with Jaemin and Renjun already," Donghyuck replied, "Jaemin was telling us about Jaehyun being head of J.Jewels."

You hummed.

"And how you were offered a job."

"I faked being a barista, Hyuck," You rolled your eyes. "I'm telling you that this is exactly what Jeno told me before I shooed him off to the shooting range with Chenle."

"So you're not going to tell Jaehyun? About you know, this _top secret_ shit?"

You shook your head. "He understands that I don't want to mention or talk about it."

"Does Taeyong know?"

"What is your point, Donghyuck?" You raised your brows, standing up and crossing your arms at the younger boy. "I don't think he would care. It's no one's business. Don't tell me you're still concerned for Jaehyun."

"You never know. J.Jewels are about to get boosts from just one guy."

"Hyuck, I can't make you do laps around the building," His eyes grew wide and you smiled. "I'm kidding. But I am serious, everything is fine. Thank you for looking out for me."

He nods. "You're welcome." He bites back a laugh and you slap him.

Soon, you're back at the hospital. Taeyong thanks you for getting his favourite takeout, it's not comfortable or sanitary to eat inside a patient's room, but Taeyong's only wish was for Doyoung to wake up next to him. You smiled sadly at him when he told you about seeing Yuri and told you a few memories he had with Doyoung. Doctors stopped by to check on Taeyong, nurses checked on Doyoung's stable condition. Good results were said and you saw Taeyong's eyes light up when they mentioned Doyoung would be okay.

"You and Jaehyun doing okay?" Taeyong questioned, sipping the can of coke.

You nodded, leaning back on your seat. "A lot more better."

"That's good to hear. You deserve it,"

"Thanks, Yong, you too," _We weren't meant for each other._ "Did they tell you when Doyoung would wake up soon?"

Taeyong shrugged. "Not exactly. He did lose a lot of blood.."

You frown. "He's getting better, isn't he?"

You look at Doyoung. The same position he was in for the past few weeks. "I hope so." Taeyong said, rather quietly.

* * *

You came to Jaehyun's apartment to him on the phone, hunched over while he remained on the couch, talking business. He smiled when you walked through the door and you planted a kiss on his cheek before heading into his bedroom, finding one of his shirts to wear. After skimming through his closet, you went to sit back down next to him, as he mouthed that he'll talk to you in a bit. You shut your eyes as you laid down on his shoulder, Jaehyun carefully placing a blanket over the two of you.

"Okay, thanks. If you could check the Singapore branch it'll help me. Yeah. The deal's settled. Thank you, sir." Jaehyun said, "I'll get back to you tomorrow at the press meeting. Thank you so much." Jaehyun ended the call and he tossed his phone on the side next to him, "Hey baby girl. I thought you weren't coming home."

"I had to drop Donghyuck off today," You explained, kissing his neck. "Who was that?"

"One of my clients. I have a press meeting tomorrow about my role,"

"Did you say yes to becoming CEO?"

"I'll keep it a surprise, babe," He pressed his lips against yours for a few seconds. Your hands roam around his chest before finding their way to his jaw, as he held you tightly around your waist and he pulled you closer. "Jae," You said breathily. "I really want you to be CEO. I want to see you in suits everyday."

"If that means I'm coming home to you looking like this, I'd take it." Jaehyun winked and you blushed.

"Gross."

"My mother's given me a deadline now, by the end of next week."

"You can do this, Jae. I think your father wants this more than anyone else does," You ran your hands through his hair. "Make him proud. I'm sure your mother will, too."

"I know, I really want to," He sighed. "But what if.."

"You're not going to mess up, don't think so negatively, Jae. I know you can do this. I think it'll be great for you and the company, too. Your father stepped down for you to take his role." He smiled at you.

"Thank you, Y/N," He kissed your forehead. "I want to make them proud."

"You will, Jae."

His hands find their way under your— _his_ , shirt and he pulls you by the wait closer to him, your foreheads tilting against each other, "Let me show you how much I love you." He whispered and you nodded eagerly, pulling him closer by the belt. "Please, Jae," You said, weakly, biting your lip harshly when his lips travel down your neck. "I love you."


End file.
